


Hayato's Heat

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: A/O: Sub Genders [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alpha Dino (Reborn!), Alpha Tsuna (Reborn!), Alpha/Alpha sex, Alpha/Delta Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asymmetrical Development, Breeding Kink, Delta Romario (Reborn!), Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Hayato (Reborn!), alpha/omega sex, omega sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: He'd taken the tablets in the hope of delaying his Heat enough for Tsuna to catch up with him developmentally. Trust his Stupid sister to poison him atpreciselythe wrong time.
Relationships: Dino/Gokudera Hayato, Dino/Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dino/Romario (Reborn!), Dino/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: A/O: Sub Genders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670293
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	Hayato's Heat

**Author's Note:**

> delta - beta with _some_ omega traits (no heat)  
gamma - alpha with _some_ omega traits (no heat)

“Che. Stupid fucking hormones.” He rubs his temples. The fucking suppressants were supposed to keep this from being a problem for another year; enough time for his Sky to finish maturing. He sighs and reaches for his cell phone and sends a text; hopefully, Shamal would have a solution to the fucking problem. He didn’t want to submit to anyone other than his Boss.

His cell rings almost immediately. “Shit, brat. You don’t make things _easy_, do you?”

“I didn’t fucking plan this.”

“Has your sister been around again, brat? It’s possible that you vomited up one or more pills.”

“Does that mean I can just take some more?”

“Nope. Once you slide into Heat, you’re done, brat. But what’s the fucking problem? It’s a license to be a horny little shit and get off forty or fifty times over five days.”

“The _problem_ is that Jyuudaime hasn’t presented yet.” Shamal snickers and he fights the urge to throw the cell phone at the wall. 

“I warned you when you started taking them that you’d need to be consistent and have an alpha waiting, brat. There is a possibility though; is your ball of fluff resonating with his senpai properly?”

“I think so - no. No, no, no. I’m not bending over for Cavallone -”

“At least Cavallone won’t poach and your fluff will enjoy watching him fuck you. If you’re really lucky it’ll force his knot to pop and you’ll get double the fun.” He scowls at the phone. “Or I can give you contraceptives and hire you someone, brat, but that has its own risks, and I can only fix two-thirds of them.”

“But I’m going into Heat _now_. Cavallone’s in Italy -”

“He can be here in eighteen hours. You’ll just have to ride the first wave out on your own; it’ll make you appreciate your new alpha’s cock more, brat. I’ll drop round some toys to make it easier -”

“Contraceptives?”

“You’d be better off without them. Your body will thank us both if you pup. If you don’t want to keep them, then Cavallone’ll take them happily.” He does throw the cell at his wall at that point, and buries his head in his pillow to _scream_.

He has two fingers in his cunt - not enough, but he has to drag things out, or by the time Cavallone gets here he’ll have both fists in his cunt and it still won’t be enough - when Shamal lets himself into the apartment. He’s far enough gone that he doesn’t flinch or pull them out when the man sticks his head round the door. “That isn’t going to keep you satisfied for very long, brat. I’ve filled your cupboards, and I’m dropping a Heat kit inside your bedroom door. For god’s sake use it; if I have to stitch you up, I’m going to make your life a fucking misery.”

“Fuck off Shamal. Unless you’re going to tell me that you have a fucking solution that’ll let me avoid needing an alpha’s cock.” He sinks a third finger in, moaning in pleasure. He rides them, unashamed of how much he needs; stupid fucking biology. At least with a Sky, he wasn’t going to have to dodge attempts to use him as a brothel cumdump. (He’d blown two procurers up before they’d gotten the message last time.)

“Good news; you only need to last another two hours. Apparently Cavallone was already in the air, brat.” He shivers, curves his fingers, and cums, clenching tight around them. “And I brought your little ball of fluff; maybe exposure to your pheromones will make him present.”

“Fucking _pervert_.”

“I want to help you, Hayato-kun.”

“Jyuudaime, you haven’t presented yet.”

“Because of the Seal. Apparently it did that for Dino, too. I’m ready mentally though, and I have hands and fingers.” He lets his fingers slip free of his cunt with a slick pop that makes him shiver; he licks his fingers clean, savouring his own sweet taste. “And you smell tasty, Hayato. Really tasty.” He flushes scarlet at the words, and his Sky steps into his bedroom door, picking up the bag Shamal had dropped.

“Jyuudaime -” he squirms. He wants his Sky so badly.

“Dino’s going to be here soon, but I can help a bit in the meantime, Hayato-kun. I want to help; wouldn’t it be easier on you?”

“Yes, yes it will be, little Vongola. His fingers will get predictable far faster than you wielding a dildo, and your big brother has a cock the size of your wrist and a knot to match; stretching his sweet little slit will make the rest of his Heat easier.” Jyuudaime takes advantage of Shamal’s words, and he blinks, mind hazy as he realises his Sky is sat next to him on the bed, only half-dressed. 

“You’re pretty like this, Hayato-kun. All pink and flushed and desperate, asshole and slit dripping and needy -” hands stroke his hair and he whines. “- Shamal says you’re going to whelp, too; I think that Dino and I’s pups sharing a mother will be adorable. We’ll have to see how many we can stuff inside of you when I have my knot.” He buries his head in the pillow, cheeks scarlet. “You have two, pretty, slick little holes; Shamal says you’ll look and feel _very_ good between us, with two knots stretching you wide.” 

“Jyuudaime -”

“Can I taste you, Hayato-kun?” He nods, not willing to say no, and his Sky touches him, tracing small fingers down the length of his back. “Shall I start with your cock, your slit or your ass? I knew I’d finally started the process of presenting when I started fantasising about stuffing my knot into your pretty ass, Hayato-kun. I want to see its rim greedily trying to hold my knot inside and failing. When Shamal said you were going into Heat, and that Dino could help while I was waiting to present, -” his Sky shivers appreciatively. “He and I have shared an onsen. You’re going to like his cock a lot Hayato. It’s big. He showed me his knot, too; you’re going to be so pretty and full and I want to help him cram you full.” Fingers slide into his hole, curving and pressing down against his prostate. “I’ll let you into a dirty little secret, too, Hayato. I want to see if I can take it, too.”

Fuck, that was a pretty image. Enough to make him shudder and clench around the fingers toying with his ass.

“I think you can picture it, can’t you, Hayato? And you like it. Like the idea of Dino pinning me down and making me take his big alpha cock. Can you imagine being under me, taking every thrust _through_ me?” His Sky rubs his prostate again, little teasing circles that occasionally spark with Sky Flames; they shoot up his spine, coiling and curling in his hindbrain. 

He rolls in them, luxuriates in every tiny fragment of his Sky’s soul that’s poured into him, losing time to them and the orgasms that his Sky’s attention to his prostate is inducing. 

“Such a good little omega for me, Hayato-kun. So eager to be bred; too eager. You need to last a little bit longer, so we can give you a nice fat flesh-and-blood cock with a big knot to guarantee you’ll whelp. I could fist you, but my hand’s going to disappoint you, sweetheart.” He shivers. “Roll over and I’ll suck you off, pretty one. We only need to steal a little more time before Dino’ll be here for you to bounce on.”

He whimpers and complies; his muscles ache, and he feels like he’s made of wet papiermaché. Jyuudaime rewards him with a soft kiss to the tip of his cock, a kitten-lick that teases at his urethra and makes him want to buck and squirm. (He doesn’t have the ability to do so.)

“Oh, that’s pretty. You look good like that, Tsuna. Don’t stop; I want to watch.” Cavallone’s voice makes him bristle slightly, but something about it has his Sky relaxing; in fact, Jyuudaime manages to take the last few inches of his cock into his throat. It feels incredible, a hot, wet constriction around the head of his cock that drags him over the edge and he cums, shooting down his Sky’s throat. (He just came. _Down his Sky’s throat_. Holy _fuck_.) “Come kiss me, kitten. I want a taste of the pretty omega you’re asking me to service for you.”

“Share, Dino-nii. I want to share Hayato with you.” He squirms, skin hot and his body throbbing; the orgasm from his cock being sucked had felt good, but nowhere near _enough_; his body craved the obscene thickness of an alpha’s cock in any of its available holes. “I may not be able to knot him yet, but -” 

“Mmm. He’s pushing me into rut, kitten. Why don’t you go and prepare yourself while I take the edge off for he and I? Give yourself an enema so we don’t make any mess when you bounce on my cock.” His Sky grins, presses a kiss to his cock, and then slips out of the room. “You okay with this, Hayato? I know I’m not who you really want, but -” the Flames that wrap around him are so close to his Sky’s that he melts into the mattress, “- there’s no way that our Tsu-neko can rut for you, yet, and from your pheromones, you clearly need a _very_ thorough fucking.”

“God, please.” Cavallone laughs, and steps closer; he spreads his legs obligingly, and squirms as he feels his own slick leaking from both his arse and cunt. His Sky’s big brother has his namesake’s cock and it makes his body throb; he has no idea how he’ll take it and take his Sky’s sweet little cock, but he knows he’ll manage it somehow. “This is so much fucking worse than my early Heats -”

“- that’s the problem with the full suppressants. Which hole do you want me in Hayato?” 

He pulls a face. “It better be my cunt. I’ve not done the work to take it up the ass and I’m not relaxed enough yet.”

Cavallone snickers. “It’ll go in just fine. I've watched the appropriately scaled dildo fit in our kitten's ass after all.”

“You stuck something as big as _that_ -” he points at Cavallone’s cock, “- in Jyuudaime’s ass?!”

“I’m looking forward to hanging our Tsu-neko off my knot; it’ll be adorable.” Fuck. That was a really hot image. “Given how bad my ruts are, I’m sure I’ll make him take it at some point in the next few days.” Cavallone’s fingers in his cunt feel fucking fantastic. So fantastic he’s not sure when the older Sky moved, only that he was glad that he had and he’d skipped the fucking niceties in favour of four fingers that made his cunt _squelch_ as they’re forced into it. “You’re nice and loose and wet, Hayato; been having fun warming up?” He’d nod, but Cavallone doesn’t wait for his answer; instead, he’s being yanked down and onto his cock and his hormones are really fucking pleased with its presence in his cunt. His muscles ripple convulsively around it, pleasure beyond even what Jyuudaime had offered him. “Such a perfect little omega. I’m going to enjoy pumping you full of my cum and keeping you knot-dazed; I bet we’ll manage to stuff a full-size litter in your little womb, won’t we?”

“You’ll look so pretty full of our pups, Hayato. I’m hard just thinking about it.” He squeaks, eyes flicking to his Sky, but before he can answer him, Dino rolls his hips, forcing the rest of his cock into his cunt, and he fucking feels his womb shift so his alpha can get knot-deep inside him. One of Jyuudaime’s hands presses against his abdomen, shaping the head of the cock inside him. “Fuck, I knew this would be pretty, Hayato. But I can _see_ Dino’s cock inside you, and it’s going to make me _cum_. Knot him for me, _please_, Dino-nii -” the Sky over him laughs, fucking him with slow deep strokes that have his muscles jumping.

“He needs to cum, kitten. I need his pretty little pussy to milk me; that’s how knots work. We only get to have fun if our omegas do.” He whines, and the Cavallone keeps rocking into him, grinding his cock in deep and hard, forcing his own cock up and out of the way. “But our lovely little omega is going to be good and milk my cock, aren’t you, Hayato? You want to be full of my pups so badly that all I’m going to need to do is flare my Flames, isn’t it?” 

He nods, and is rewarded by alpha’s hand wrapping around his cock, stroking it and a flare of Flames, and he arches his back, cumming dry. Cavallone shoves in deep, the base of his cock swelling and swelling and _swelling_ until he feels obscenely stretched; Cavallone tugs, checking their tie, making him moan, and then makes a small satisfied noise.

“Relax, Hayato. First round’s the hardest. Unless Shamal did something before I arrived, you need to be filled with enough cum to soften everything up and pop your cervical seal. Next round everything’ll drain into your pretty womb and you’ll start to ovulate for me, and you get a lot more endorphins as a reward, but this time you’re just going to have to ride it out.” Jyuudaime climbs onto the bed, leaning against the pillows, and between them, his alphas move him; he ends up leaning against his Sky’s chest, half-insensate on the rolling waves of pleasure-pain from being impaled on Dino’s massive cock.

“You did so well Hayato. Your body is gorging on Dino-nii’s cum so well; you’ve got a lovely little paunch from it. Can you feel it stretching you?” He nods, and Jyuudaime presses a kiss to his head. “Do you want to try something for me, beautiful boy?” 

“Anything for Jyuudaime.” His Sky makes an amused sound.

“Oh, Hayato.” Jyuudaime’s hands shape his belly. “You can feel I’m hard against you, can’t you, pretty one; I want to see if I can get inside my pretty omega, too.”

“Given the way he just twitched, he really wants that, Tsu-neko.” Cavallone’s arm wraps around him, and the older Sky leans back, drawing him with him, until he’s cradled by Cavallone rather than Jyuudaime, his ass exposed to his own Sky.

“Fuck.” The expletive rolls off his Sky’s tongue, and he wants to know what Jyuudaime can see, because he feels so full, so sated, his body still milking the cock it’s impaled on. “Gods, I need a mirror so I can show you this, Hayato. Your pretty slit’s stretched so wide, it’s obscene.” Fingers brush over sensitive skin and then trail up to his asshole, stroking against it a few times before dipping in; the sensation only highlights how much of his pelvis is full of knot and cock. “I want to keep you like this Hayato; knotted and relaxed with it, heavy with the potential of pups and ready for my cock.” Three fingers slide inside him and he clenches around them, making his Sky hum in pleasure; they’re withdrawn, and then there’s blunt pressure against his second hole.

“Relax Hayato. I’ve shared an omega as tiny as you with my cousin, both of us in the same hole; Tsuna and I’ll both fit.” His cunt shivers, flexing around Cavallone at the idea of two cocks the size of the one inside him crowding his pelvis. “He said it was a _very_ enjoyable treat and made birth effortless.” He squeaks. “Phoca enjoyed himself a lot.”

He shivers, and his Sky presses in, Will dividing flesh. Jyuudaime slides in slow and easy, stuffing him so full that he doesn’t know what else to do with the sensation other than cum. And cum. And cum. Until he’s panting and clinging to Cavallone, his body confused as to whether it’s sated or desperate for more, and he’s fading in and out of consciousness.

“Imagine how much more intense it’ll be when you finally pop your knot, kitten.” He feels less full, and it makes him whine; the knot in his cunt is deflating and he doesn’t want it to. Doesn’t want to be empty. Wants _pups_. Can’t have pups if all his alphas’ cum leaks out of him. “Shhh. You’re doing well pretty omega; we’re going to have a little fun while your body prepares for wave two. I’m going to use your pretty Sky to fuck you. I think you’ll like seeing his virgin ass swallow my cock, won’t you? And you’ve felt my knot; can you imagine how his hole will stretch and resist it -?”

“Gods, Dino-nii.” He’s empty, neither alpha in either hole and he hates this. Hates his body, hates his designation, hates his hormones.

“I hope you’ve been working your body _diligently_, kitten, or this isn’t going to work -” Jyuudaime flushes, and he makes an interested sound. “- have you used _everything_ in that set I sent you?”

“’verything. Even the tennis-ball-sized beads.”

“Did they feel good?” His Sky nods. “If I hadn’t sucked your cock and played with your balls, kitten, I’d think you were going to present omega -” he whines, and his alphas are cruel; they ignore him in favour of Cavallone pulling lube from somewhere and shoving four greased fingers into his Sky unceremoniously. “- oh, you have been diligent, sweetheart. Last time I did that to you, you could only take two with that level of ease. Did anyone notice that you were wandering around as fat as a whelping omega?”

“I couldn’t stand up with them in Dino-nii. I had to stay home -”

“Oh. It would have been so pretty, Tsu-neko. Maybe I’ll have to plug you up for a private fashion show.” He shivers, whining at the mental image. “Try not to come immediately, kitten; if you squeeze me too tight, my knot’ll pop and you need time to adjust to something its size in your little hole before it does.” Cavallone kisses his Sky. “And my knot is going to pop inside you. I’ve been wanting to hang you off my knot and use you since I first saw you four years ago. Half my men couldn’t walk for a week after that visit. Picture it, kitten; strapped to a bed for your rut and your own taking turns to ride you until their asses refuse to take a knot anymore. Imagine Kyōya whining with your knot pressing against his prostate; picture Takeshi with his belly swollen thanks to your knot and cum -”

Cavallone had a fucking way for words; his own cock was as hard as a rock, though his cunt and ass _ached_ to be full; the bastard had spread him so wide that even his fist wouldn’t be enough if he tried to do something about the rising need in his belly. But he wasn’t going to interrupt the show he was watching; not when he was going to see Jyuudaime take that big alpha cock like he was an omega too. Slick and easy and begging; desperate and needy, craving to be bred by Cavallone. He was conflicted; wanted to see it and wanted to stop it.

“Bend over for me, kitten. We need to put a show on for our omega.” Jyuudaime turns, and he can see the slick residue from the fingers Cavallone had shoved inside him. “Hold yourself open, kitten.” His Sky does so, and then Dino’s shoving the cock that had felt so big in his cunt, in the hole made for it, into his Sky’s tiny hole. It stretches so well that he whines, mouth watering, and his Sky moans as Cavallone bottoms out. “I could cum right now, kitten; I can feel your little alpha-cunt trying to milk me of it. You’d feel so good, -”

“If you told me it would feel so good, I would have been naked in your bed with a plug in my ass six months ago, Dino-nii.”

“Six months ago, kitten, your balls wouldn’t have dropped enough for me to be happy to let you choose to play. As it is, if I wasn’t a bad guy, you wouldn’t have gotten this much until your knot popped -” Cavallone shifts, hips rocking into his Sky, his big cock making sweet, slick sounds as it slides in and out of him. “- I should have waited. But I couldn’t. Couldn’t wait any longer to have you hang off my knot. Even without Hayato’s Heat -”

Cavallone rams his cock in deep, reaching beneath his Sky, wrapping his hand around his cock. He strokes it two, three times, and moans. Jyuudaime squeals, the sound high and desperate, trying to yank himself off Cavallone’s cock, but he’s held in place through the full thirty seconds of a knot’s inflation.

“Shhh. It’s what you wanted, sweetheart. Doesn’t it feel good?” His Sky nods, eyes glazed. “Good. I’m going to put your cock in Hayato’s pretty slit now, kitten; he’s going to make you feel even better.” He scrambles to comply, the hunger in his belly for his Sky’s cock enabling him to push through the lethargy of his Heat. Cavallone helps; he steps back from the bed, Jyuudaime on his knot, weight supported by an arm wrapped around his Sky and the obscene cock and knot in his ass. “I feel like such a pervert, Hayato, with a juvenile alpha on my knot when there’s omega pussy for the taking, but I don’t think you mind, do you?”

He shakes his head, and spreads his legs, tilting his hips, and Cavallone slides his Sky into him. He hisses in pleasure as his empty cunt is filled again; it isn’t enough, but it is his _Sky_, and the two aspects war with each other in his head right up to the point Cavallone starts to fuck him with his Sky and their combined Flames feed into him, and he’s so close that all it takes is half a dozen thrusts. The orgasm rolls through him and he clenches around his Sky’s cock. It’s nowhere near as satisfying as alpha’s knot, but Jyuudaime makes another high pitched squeal, and his cunt _aches_ and he shrieks in surprise; Cavallone floods the space with his Flames.

“Did he just pop his knot, Hayato?”

“Uh-huh. He’s big, too, Cavallone. If you hadn’t fucked me, that would have _hurt_.”

“But you’re nicely warmed up and greedy, aren’t you, pretty omega? If I do this,-” Cavallone rolls his hips, “- you’ll just purr in pleasure, won’t you?” He nods; the inch of movement that his alphas can manage is enough to make everything feel incredible. “You should be nice and open and ready to be bred now, pretty omega; I suppose it’s only fitting that our kitten popped just in time to give you your first pups.” Cavallone keeps talking but all he can do, all he can feel is his Sky’s cock moving in his cunt, the cum pouring into his body; he can feel his womb swell, feel it greedily absorb _everything_ it’s given. “And given he’s popped, now we can play some very fun games, can’t we? Can your little cunt take two cocks and like it, little omega? My cousin’s omega managed it -”

He whines. He can’t do anything; the pleasure is too much. Cavallone makes an amused sound and pulls out of his Sky. The sound is obscene, a wet squelch and ‘pop’ that makes his own cock throb where it’s pinned between himself and his Sky.

Cavallone’s hands roll them over, Tsuna’s knot tugging at his cunt - it leaves him on top, impaled on his Sky’s cock, his own pinned between them both. It leaves his ass exposed, and Cavallone presses two fingers to his asshole; his body resists, already stuffed with his Sky’s cock, but alpha is insistent. He coaxes him to relax, coaxes his rim to stretch, to allow his fingers inside, and then there’s pressure. So much pressure, too much pressure; his body tries to resist, but alpha won’t let it. Then it slides in, and he shrieks; he’s panting, desperate for air, for something -

“Such a good little omega, so receptive and willing to be filled with our pups.” Alpha rocks his cock into his body over and over again, the slide getting easier and slicker, sweeter, more pleasurable. “A second knot will help you, pretty omega. It’ll mean the only place your Sky’s cum can go is up, into your womb; the scientists even say my knot will make you produce more eggs for our pretty kitten. Maybe we’ll get a full litter into your tiny virgin womb? You’ll get so pretty and fat, and our kitten will spend all of his spare time worshipping your belly.”

“You’ll have to show me how, Dino-nii. What’s the best way to make an omega purr?”

“Stuff them full of cock and then when they’re good and slick, like our pretty omega is now, you pop a knot and let them hang off it, kitten. Speaking of which, I’m about ready to make things _really_ tight in Hayato’s little cunt; he’s good and slick and milking me, and I’m so close -”

He screams as Cavallone’s knot pops. Distantly he’s aware it should hurt. Should hurt quite a lot, but it doesn’t his mind going vague and distant and misty with the pleasure as all the structures intended to make him into an easily pleased and docile omega are stimulated at once. He shakes, his body overwhelmed, the level of hormones that the two knots have triggered far higher than he’s ever experienced before and he can _feel_ the changes. 

“He’s so pretty, Dino-nii.” His cock, soft and spent and covered in his fluids is lifted out of the way, and slim fingers stroke his slit, teasing the sensitive opening. “Can I lick him? Will it help his heat? Or does he only need our knots?”

“Knots are the only things that will help when he’s at the peaks, but licking will help him feel good. Worshipped and valued. A service alpha wouldn’t go down on him and a brothel omega wouldn’t get licked; too many knot heads are afraid the taste of alpha cum’ll make them a gamma.”

“But I’m not a knothead, and he’s not just an omega, he’s _Hayato_. And why would I care if I present as a gamma, Dino-nii? I like pups. If I can have them too, it’ll just be icing on a very pretty Hayato-shaped pup cake.” He squeaks; the idea of Jyuudaime, an alpha-Sky, pup swollen, makes his own cock throb. He could almost see himself popping a knot if his Sky went into a pseudo-Heat. He’d never been able to picture himself with a knot, before, even if he hated the idea of being knotted. (He’s still not entirely sure about being knotted; his Sky and his Sky’s alpha might be an exception, as long as they didn’t try and treat him like a stereotypical omega.)

His Sky’s tongue, hot and wet and greedy, throbbing with his pulse, rasps at his cunt, sliding down to dip into his arsehole as well, lapping at the liquids dripping from him without regards as to whose cum he’s drinking down. Jyuudaime works him over, energetic and thorough, clearly leaning into his intuition, given his Sky’s innocence. 

(Cavallone might have ruined his Sky with his plans to knot him, but he was still sure he was the first omega his Sky’s had; he might even be Cavallone’s first omega for pups. If he remembered correctly the omega he’d referred to earlier was Brow Nie Jr, the alpha he’d shared with Ganauche III, and it had been company and birthing rather than breeding.)

“Distracted, Hayato-koi?” His Sky lifts his head, and he whines at the loss of that talented tongue lapping at his cunt. “I think you might need a knot again, ne? Or would my tongue and fist be enough?”

“If he’s only in need of a fist, then I’m taking your ass again, kitten; I’m about ready to pop again. Or I could go fetch Romario; can’t you smell his slick. He’s a delta, and gods does he love being rutted on; he _very_ much enjoyed helping me with the rut you pushed me into when I first visited, Tsuna, and has been begging for a second pup now his first is at pre-school.” He whines; the idea of having to share his alphas at all is almost distressing, but a delta will only distract them briefly. An omega can thrive and take an alpha’s Rut - or more than one - even if not in Heat by themselves, but three or four betas (or deltas) are needed to tag-team an alpha safely.

“Go get Romario, Dino-nii. Let me have a little time to spoil Hayato and enjoy him by myself now he’s properly open and ripe for my pups. Give your consigliere what he wants.” He whines, and his Sky laughs and returns to licking his cunt, but that’s not enough, not anymore, and he squirms, begging with his body. “Oh, sweetheart. Let me play with you a little more, and I’ll give you my knot when Romario’s here and pleading for Dino-nii’s. I think a chorus of desperate moans would be very sweet.” His Sky fingers him, stroking his swollen prostate through his broken open asshole. (He’s lucky that he’s a Flame Active omega; he was in a position to put resistant bedding on his futon. He has no idea how more mundane omegas cope with their body making so much lube and their alpha’s cum.) “You’re really pretty like this Hayato. You’re all serene and your body’s so pleased and reactive to our fingers and mouths and cocks and knots. I mean it would be wrong if you were like this normally; I’d feel like you were an alien.”

He whines as rather than allowing him to answer, Jyuudaime slides his fist inside him, and it’s just enough to make him beg and squirm, especially when Jyuudaime rubs his knuckles against his prostate. “Bend over the foot of the bed, Romario.”

“Alpha -”

“It’s okay. They know you want another pup and they’re willing to let you have my knot while my pretty kitten tries to put even more pups in his pretty omega. I just need to get my cock nice and wet again first; let’s try and guarantee you’ll catch.” Jyuudaime draws his fist back out of his ass, and he whines as Cavallone takes his place, stroking into his cunt a half dozen times, frustrating and achy and far too much - and far too little - he can feel the alpha’s knot starting to form, but rather than ram deep he withdraws, denying him and his hormones spike in response, pheromones rising with vicious hunger. There’s a wet sound, a desperate scream and he whines; the delta has _his_ knot. “Get your cock in our omega, kitten, or he’s going to send the entire area into a rut. An omega in Heat doesn’t like being denied.”

Jyuudaime slides into him deep and easy, his body open and swollen and dripping with his fluids. “Hard or slow, Hayato-kun?”

“Knot. Need it. Please Jyuudaime. Please -”

“Patience, beautiful. Let me make you feel good so you lock nice and tight around my knot; I want to put lots and lots of pups in your pretty belly. Think how good you’ll look with a full litter wriggling inside you.” He makes a small indignant sound, his cunt already rippling with neediness, eager for a knot to milk. “You’ll be beautiful with a belly full of my pups, Hayato. So desperate when it’s time to birth them, too.” Jyuudaime’s cock is deep inside him, nudging something sensitive and achy and full. Jyuudaime lifts his leg onto his shoulder, grinding in even deeper, and he shrieks as something just as sensitive as his prostate is forced to stretch around his Sky’s cockhead. Jyuudaime shoves in, breaching it and then moans and cums, his knot popping with vicious alacrity. He ruffles his Skys hair with dizzy clumsiness as he feels cum _spray_ the walls of his womb, thick and viscous and full of Flames; he’s almost willing to say he can _feel_ his eggs being released, being fertilised. (He knows he can’t; and anyway, there’s only one or two for each breach of his womb; if his alphas want to give him a full litter, it’ll need to be done several more times at least.)

He turns his head, and watches Cavallone kiss his consigliere with deep, lazy affection, clearly more than a little bit in love with his delta. “Does that feel good ’maro? Do you like that, having my knot big and fat and heavy in the sweet little cunt you grew just for my cock? Will you like being full with my pup again?”

“Please, alpha. Please. Want it so much.” Cavallone’s hand presses against his consigliere’s belly.

“I’m going to take your pretty pussy over and over again while our omega is in Heat and my kitten and I are in rut. I’m going to stuff you so full you give me as many pups as you can cope with.” The older Italian whines, clearly overwhelmed. “We’ve hit the perfect storm for a delta pregnancy, haven’t we; imagine how full and good you’ll feel with more than one pup in your womb.”

“Don’t tease me, alpha. Please -” watching Cavallone tease his right hand, hand wrapped around the delta’s cock, stroking it gently, keeping Romario from losing his erection. “- _please_. I want another pup so much, Dino.”

“Shhh. You’re going to get a pup from me, I promise.” Jyuudaime’s cock is still throbbing, still pumping more and more cum into his womb; he can’t feel the pulses anymore because he’s full and not-aching - alpha cum is full of endorphins, ones capable of crossing the womb-blood barrier - high as a fucking kite on the knowledge that two alphas - his alphas - are in rut for him, want to breed him. 

“Doing so well, both of you. You’re so pretty and sweet and tight on my cock, Hayato-kun. So desperate to be full of my pups. Your womb is suckling on my cock head, desperate to drain all the cum out of my knot. And Romario’s taken Dino-nii’s cock so beautifully, hasn’t he? Can you see how pretty and swollen his abdomen is, how he’s taking something that his body’s not designed for and yet still _enjoying_ it?”

“S’designed well enough.”

“True. But you’ve felt just how large Dino-nii’s cock is, haven’t you?” He blushes thinking about Cavallone’s cock and how it’s _very_ much above average for an alpha. He squirms, clenching around his Sky’s cock. “Most Deltas struggle to take a knot in their slit let alone one the size Dino-nii is; don’t you remember that lecture in health class?” He whines, and his Sky leans in and kisses him. “But enough science; shall I play with your pretty little cock, Hayato?”

He nods, and his Sky laughs, sitting up just enough to shift the pressure inside his cunt, making his body _spasm_. It feels good, feels fucking amazing, and he moans as the neck of his cunt fights to keep Jyuudaime’s cock inside itself. It wins the fight for now, but the pressure only adds to his pleasure, and that’s without Jyuudaime’s careful stroking of his cock. (He’d object to little; he’s got a _big_ cock compared to most omegas, but next to Cavallone … anyone would look small next to Cavallone.)

“When I’m out of rut, I’m going to ride this, pretty Hayato-mine. It’s going to feel so sweet sinking into my arse; think how good it would be if you and Dino or you and Romario shared it -”

“You’re as much - fuck - a pure alpha as I am a pure beta, Tsunayoshi. Fuck, stop moving, Boss; you know you have to stay still when you knot me -”

“But you feel so good. Just a little bit, please? I need to, please -”

“_Stay still_. I won’t regret you moving too much in the moment, but I want to be able to take another ride on your cock today, Boss. Preferably after a few hours opening myself up for your knot so you can really fuck me. An overstretched hole is easier to fix with Sun Flames than a torn perineum is.” He squirms. “You’re big. Real big, Boss. My OB still thinks I’m crazy for wanting your pups enough to take you in rut.” Dino whines but stills, wrapping an arm around Romario’s waist. “If Tsunayoshi really is a gamma pup, we’ll need to figure out a stretching regime for him if you want to rut on him, Boss, and I’d still want Hayato and I there as a precaution.”

Jyuudaime’s knot deflates, and he whines, clenching, trying to retain it, but his Sky is cruel, lifting off his form, and dropping to his knees to kiss his sloppy cunt. Sky Flames pulse into his cunt, making his muscles complain and tighten, the Flames healing every tiny tear from being brutally fucked. “Shh. You’ll be okay, Hayato-kun. We’ll knot you again after everyone’s napped. You get to pick which knot - or cock - you want in what hole and how hard. Maybe Romario’ll even let you slip inside his sweet little delta-hole while one of us uses you to fuck him; can you imagine how much you’d enjoy that?” He squirms, going bright red. “I wonder if Takeshi would like your cock up his ass while you’re hanging from my knot.”

“Jyuudaime -”

“And I think Kyōya’s a delta. What would you think of his pretty little slit sliding down over your cock, Hayato-kun?” He squeaks, and Dino laughs.

“Oh, Kyōya’s definitely a delta. He’s not let me near his pretty slit yet, but I recognise the pheromone profile. Think how much fun we could have trying to put pups in him, kitten.” The idea of Kyōya pregnant was at least a little bit terrifying. The yawn that escapes him makes his Sky giggle, and Dino presses a kiss to his consigliere’s temple. “Wriggle over Hayato; we need to sleep before round two.”

“Boss -”

“Shamal left a Heat kit for Hayato; I’m sure we can manage to stretch you on them before I snap and knot you again. You smell like a fertile omega, Romario. I’d really rather keep you close.” He rolls over his bed, settling in close to the wall, and his Sky burrows into his arms; Romario settles in behind his Sky, Dino on the other side of his consigliere and he makes a small, pleased sound, Heat relieved at least for the minute. (He’ll need a dozen more knots at least, at a guess, but for now, he can sleep, and gods, does he need to. Which is why he allows sleep to take him.)


End file.
